


All My Little Words

by madamsledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamsledge/pseuds/madamsledge
Summary: "Be my wife."





	All My Little Words

The air was heavy, weighed down by the scent of pine needles just beyond your backyard, wet from last night’s drizzle of rain. Though it was morning, Louisiana still held her characteristic mugginess. The glass of iced tea in your hand sweated around your fingers, making the glass slick in your hold.

There was the creak of the screen door, and Gene’s footsteps following a trail to you. You smiled. Every morning, like clockwork. He put his hand in the small of your back, it didn’t linger. He took the glass from your hand and set it down on the porch railing, then pulled you closer. There was…something different in his gaze, something you couldn’t place.

”I had this all planned out,” he said, licking his lips. He looked down at his hands, bent his fingers, flexed them, turned them over. ”I had all this planned out, this whole speech, but it left me soon as I opened the door and saw you.”

”I’m sure it’s all right,” you said. ”What is it?”

Gene took something from his pocket. ”Be my wife.”

You cried the entire time he struggled to get the ring on your finger. ”I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All my fanfiction (a lot of which isn't on ao3) can be found at warmommy.tumblr.com/fanfiction


End file.
